Where You Find It
by dayflow
Summary: Collection of miscellaneous, unconnected drabbles for Fire The Canon's 50 Days of Inspiration Competition on HPFC. Various Characters, Genres and Ratings.
1. Their Hogsmeade Tradition

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Their Hogsmeade Tradition

Summary: James stops asking Lily to Hogsmeade

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+ for one swear word

Characters: Lily Evans & James Potter

Day 01 Prompt: Character action: A character must use a quill

* * *

Lily Evans walked into the Gryffindor common room and approached the table where James Potter and Remus Lupin were playing wizard chess. "Why haven't you asked me to go with you to Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"Because I'm not going to Hogsmeade. It's boring," James replied as he moved his pawn forward a space.

"Excuse me, did you just say 'boring?'" she retorted back, crossing her arms over her chest. "James Potter, who always has the latest and greatest joke from Zonko's, always buys an entire box of Chocolate Frogs from Honeydukes, and always flirts with the barmaid at the Three Broomsticks. This same James Potter, who always spends the entire week looking forward to leaving the castle and spending the day having a ball, now says Hogsmeade is 'boring.'"

"Yes."

Flustered and confused, Lily said, "Alright then," turned around, and flounced away.

"Finally given up, have you," Remus said as he took James's rook.

"Not at all, Moony. Just trying out that 'reverse psychology' Padfoot mentioned over the summer."

-x-x-x-x-

Lily made her way down to Hagrid's pumpkin patch and sat down against one of the bigger pumpkins, trying to figure James out. Ever since third year, James had always passed her a note, asking her to Hogsmeade. She'd always said "no", but he'd continue the note passing, asking "why" and saying "Snivellus is a git. I don't know why you're going with him." They'd even gotten multiple detentions for the notes, which just made Lily dislike James even more than she usually did. Eventually, she stopped replying to the notes altogether; she'd save them all up and throw them in the fireplace at the end of the night or, when she'd finally learned the spell, vanish them away. But James was nothing if not persistent and would consistently send her the notes, even if she never replied back. After four years, she'd gotten used to them.

So it was a shock when she saw the first Hogsmeade notice of her seventh year on the bulletin board and a full Monday went by without James sending her the traditional note. They'd had two classes together; plenty of time for him to slip her a small piece of parchment with "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" written on it in his messy handwriting. By Wednesday, the waiting was beginning to make her wonder and worry. She started watching him during class, as he nibbled on the end of his sugar quill while taking notes, wondering if he was writing her the dreaded note. By Friday night, the anticipation had driven her mad. Hogsmeade was tomorrow and he still hadn't asked her; she couldn't believe it! She was in such a state, she'd actually gotten to the point where she had to _ask_ the prat why he hadn't asked her out! Not that she would have said 'yes', mind you, but still! It was practically tradition now. How dare he ruin tradition!

She got up and began to pace back and forth, from one end of the garden to the other. Eventually, Lily discovered that she was all worked up for no reason at all. She didn't _want _the bloody notes in the first place. She didn't _want _to go to Hogsmeade with James. She didn't even _like _James. So really, she shouldn't be angry, should she? She should be _happy_ that he wasn't bothering her anymore.

Finally calm, she smiled to herself, glad that she'd gotten rid of James once and for all.

-x-x-x-x-

Lily wanted to spend her Saturday reading a book in a cozy corner of the common room, but in reality she was sneaking glances at James and his best mates as they played Exploding Snap with the younger students. She couldn't help but notice how he'd changed over the years. Gone was the skinny little bully who'd chase her around and annoy her friends. Instead, a tall, fit, young man seemed to have replaced him. Thinking back over the past few months, she realized that he'd stopped playing pranks on his classmates and had become more responsible and mature. "Becoming Head Boy must have changed him," she thought to herself.

When James caught her eye, he winked at her mischievously right before her flushed face disappeared behind her book.

-x-x-x-x-

When she wasn't expecting it, James casually slipped her a note that said "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Lily surprised herself by smiling and replying back, "Maybe."


	2. The Gift

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: The Gift

Summary: 100 word drabble about Draco's birthday present

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Rating: K

Characters: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy

Day 02 Prompt: Quote: "A dog is the greatest gift a parent can give a child. Okay, a good education, then a dog" - John Grogan

* * *

Luna thrust a small, furry bundle into Draco's arms. "Happy Birthday, Draco," she said as he stared dumbly at a chocolate brown puppy with a green ribbon tied around its neck.

"What is this, Lovegood?" he scoffed, trying to prevent the creature from slobbering all over his face.

"It's a puppy. Look! He likes you."

"I'm not daft! I know what a dog is. But why?"

Luna dreamily gazed into Draco's cool blue eyes and remembered how he'd looked at his family's trial the week before; wounded, frightened, and incredibly lonely.

"Because you look like you could use a friend."


	3. Blackmail Material

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Blackmail Material

Summary: Ginny blackmails Draco into being her boyfriend.

Genre: General

Rating: T

Characters: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley

Day 03 Prompt: Word: Negative

* * *

"Out with it, Red. What do you want?"

"Where are your manners, Malfoy? No 'Hello, how are you' or other pleasantries of that sort?"

"Nothing about this is pleasant. Just get on with it."

"Fine. I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Really now. And what makes you think I'd even consider participating in that nonsense."

"This might persuade you."

"What the? How the hell did you get a photograph of me and Granger snogging!"

"I have my ways."

"Damn! And we thought we were being careful too. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Hermione knows that I know about you two. But no one knows about the photo."

"And no one ever will. _Incendio_."

"Don't be thick, Malfoy. I still have the negatives."

"If you know about me and Granger, why are you even asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Pretend boyfriend. I need to discourage someone who's being a bit... aggressive."

"You mean you need to get Keene, your stalker, off your back."

"I didn't realize you were so in touch with the Hogwarts gossip mill."

"Granger's mentioned it to me."

"So you two do do more than just snog."

"Shut it, Red."

"Whatever. Anyway, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Nothing serious, just walking to classes, holding hands, passing notes, that sort of thing."

"I'm not snogging you, no matter how much you want me."

"Merlin no! I draw the line at snogging and I, most definitely, do not want you."

"Why me then? Why not Potter?"

"Harry's still confused about Cho. He wouldn't be comfortable about it. Besides, Keene knows about your temper and reputation. If he thinks we're together, he'll back off."

"Do you really think being in my presence will be enough to get rid of him?"

"Once he gets it through his thick skull that he has no chance with me, yes."

"And what about when we split up?"

"Hopefully, by then, he'll fancy someone else. But if not, I can play the heartbroken card and how I need to be alone spiel. It should work."

"What about Granger? She'll go mental if she thinks I'm cheating on her with her best friend."

"I've already talked to her about this. She knows the plan, but she's a bit... hesitant. I'll need your help convincing her."

"And what's in this for me, besides the negatives of course."

"Think about it, Malfoy. You'll be going out with me, a Gryffindor. Our friends and houses will be completely against it. This is the perfect chance to see what would happen if you and Hermione go public. If everyone gets used to seeing us together, they'll have no problem seeing you and Hermione as a couple, once an appropriate amount of time passes, obviously."

"Obviously."

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"Fine, I'm in. But we destroy all copies of the photograph and the negatives once it's over, yes?"

"Once Keene stops bothering me, of course."

"Alright then. You know, I never pegged you for the blackmailing type. It's very Slytherin of you."

"You'll find I'm just full of surprises."

"I'll contact you when I've convinced Granger about the plan."

"Thank you. It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Ferret."

"Likewise, Weaselette."

* * *

A/N: This is my first dialog only fic. Please let me know if it makes sense. Thanks! :-)


	4. When Parties Collide

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: When Parties Collide

Summary: Draco and Hermione unexpectedly meet up in a club.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T for innuendo

Characters: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Day 05 Prompt: Song: Live to Party - Jonas Brothers

* * *

"Hello, what have we here," Draco Malfoy drawled as he eyed the brunette with the tiara and veil that said "Bride." His eyes roamed her from top to bottom, taking in her sleek hairdo, trim figure encased in a cream dress and matching platform heels, before landing on the impressive, yet tasteful, engagement ring on her left ring finger.

Hermione Granger almost choked on her drink. "What are you doing here!" she exclaimed.

"I could say the same thing about you, Granger," he said, wearing his trademark smirk. "Imagine meeting you in, of all places, a Las Vegas club."

Looking away from him, she replied as nonchalantly as possible, "Must be coincidence, Malfoy."

"I'd call it fate," he said as he moved in closer to the witch. "So, who's the lucky bloke? Anyone I know?"

"You may have met him once or twice," Hermione answered, licking her lips and sipping her drink.

"Really now," he commented, inching even closer towards her. "He can't possibly be as handsome and charming as me."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione replied as he began to run his fingertip along her lower arm. "Careful, Malfoy," she warned him as she pulled away. "I'm an engaged woman."

"Ah, but this is obviously your last night out as a single woman. Your, shall we say, last fling, before being tied down and all that."

"That may be, but it doesn't mean I should spend it with you."

"But you must, Granger. It's fate," he said as he admired how the nightclub's lights colored her dress and added sparkle to her chocolate eyes.

"And why would you think that?"

"It just so happens that I'm currently attending a stag party," Draco said, pointing to a booth where his best mates were drinking and ogling the ladies on the dance floor. "What are the chances," he whispered seductively into her ear, "of the both of us seeing each other, on another continent, on our last nights as single people?" He dipped his head down to nuzzle her neck. "We're destined to be each others' last fling."

Hermione casually pulled away to look at him. "What about my fiance?" she asked.

"I won't tell if you won't," he playfully remarked with a twinkle in his eye.

As her free hand began to toy with the buttons on his shirt, she leaned into his neck and purred, "I may be drunk enough to take you up on that offer."

"_Excellent_." Draco was _thisclose_ to sealing the deal with a kiss when he heard a shrill voice.

"Get away from him, Hermione!" Ginny Weasley screamed, pulling her best friend away from Draco.

"What are you doing here, Ferret!"

"Weasley, so nice to see you," he said as he snaked his arm around Hermione's waist.

"You shouldn't be here. I told Goyle Hermione's hen night was in Vegas."

"You know Greg's thick. He probably heard 'Vegas' and thought 'That's a great place for a stag night.' You should have told me instead."

"But you weren't supposed to know!" she said, trying to stop her friend from burrowing into Draco's neck.

"And up until 5 minutes ago, I didn't know. Now, if you'll excuse us," Draco said as he attempted to lead Hermione away. Ginny, unfortunately, knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Oh no you don't," the redhead said as she latched onto the bride-to-be. "We're leaving now. And don't follow us," she ordered, glaring at the blond wizard as they walked toward the exit.

Hermione pulled away enough to plant a rough kiss upon him, saying "Don't have too much fun tonight, luv."

Smiling against his fiancee's mouth, Draco said, "Without you, never."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I've never heard this song before (I'm old), so after listening to it once and reading the lyrics, Dramione in a club pops into my head and here you go.


	5. Dream Or Reality?

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Dream or Reality?

Summary: 100 word Drarry drabble

Genre: Romance

Rating: T for implied hanky-panky

Characters: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

Day 11: Character action: A character must sleep in a bed

* * *

Harry Potter awoke from his slumber feeling refreshed and content. He stretched, enjoying the feeling of soft sheets gliding along his bare skin. Suddenly, he felt an arm slide around his waist and butterfly kisses upon his back.

"You were amazing, lover."

Harry turned his head to find Draco Malfoy's grey eyes gazing at him.

-x-x-x-x-

Harry bolted upright in his bed, screaming. Head pounding and disoriented, he scanned his surroundings; he was at home, in bed, fully clothed. Relieved, he fell back into bed, murmuring, "Only a dream," before falling asleep.

He never heard the 'pop' of Draco apparating away.


	6. Rose's First Book

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue. Text in italics is from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" by J.K. Rowling.

Title: Rose's First Book

Summary: Ron finds Hermione reading "Hogwarts, A History."

Genre: Family

Rating: K+

Characters: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley

Day 10: Character action: A character must read a book

* * *

"..._bewitched to look like the sky outside_," said Hermione Weasley, as she sat, curled up on one end of the sofa, reading out loud.

"Blimey, Hermione! Why are you reading 'Hogwarts, A History' out loud?" Ron Weasley asked, as he handed his wife a tray of tea and biscuits.

"I'm reading to Rose," she replied, placing the tray on the coffee table.

"First, Rosie hasn't even been born yet. Hi Rosie," said Ron, gently petting Hermione's softly rounded tummy, before settling down on the sofa next to her. "Second, why that book? Shouldn't you be reading 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' or something like that?"

"Honestly Ron, it doesn't matter what I read, as long as I read something to her. At this stage, the words aren't as important as the sound of our voices. Also, it's a good habit to get into, so she'll grow up loving books." She took a sip of her tea, then began to nibble a biscuit. "Besides, if she's anything like me, she'll love this book."

Ron snagged a biscuit from the tray and scarfed it down before saying, "And if she's anything like me, she'll fall asleep."

Hermione giggled, but then she gasped and grabbed Ron's hand, bringing it down to her belly. "Did you feel that, Ron? She moved!"

He rubbed his hand over her stomach, sadly frowning. "Sorry, luv, but I don't feel anything." A minute later, he felt a tiny push against the palm of his hand. Eyes going wide and mouth gaping, he swore and cried out, "It's like you have a person moving inside you!"

"I DO have a person moving inside me, Ronald! Her name is Rose, remember?" she retorted, laughing.

"Is she hurting you, Hermione?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

"No, we're both fine."

"Brilliant," he grinned.

As Hermione began to reach for her favorite book, Ron grabbed it first and with an "Allow me," picked up from where she left off. Snuggling into her husband's side, she sipped her tea and listened as Ron read to their unborn baby girl.


	7. Was This Love?

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Was This Love?

Summary: Tonks finds Lupin asleep on the couch.

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Characters: Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin

Day 14: Song: Cradle - Atomic Kitten

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks gazed upon Remus Lupin's sleeping form. The one time Marauder was asleep on the sitting room couch, one arm pillowing his head, the other laying across his stomach, his long legs dangling off the edge of the too short couch. He looked peaceful, almost innocent, in sleep; so unlike the worn and tired expression he always had nowadays. Being a spy was beginning to take its toll on his normally sunny disposition.

Remus was so special to her; he was unlike anyone she'd ever known. Despite being shunned by almost everyone due to his werewolfism, he was always friendly and optimistic; so brave and strong. Even with the numerous scars, she couldn't help but admire his soft brown hair, kind brown eyes, and sweet smile. To her, he was beautiful.

Tonks quietly went and picked up a quilt from a nearby armchair. Amazing herself, she stealthily covered the wizard without waking him. His head turned a bit towards her and his mouth twitched into a quick smile before, once again, going slack.

She couldn't help but wonder what Remus was dreaming about; she hoped it was her. As she looked at his pale lips, a warm, tingly feeling slowly flowed throughout her chest. The auror suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. What was it about him that made her think, and feel, this way? Was this love?

Giving in to the urge, she brushed his hair away from his brow and gently pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. Against his cheek, Tonks murmured, "Goodnight, Remus" before softly leaving the room.


	8. Saturday Afternoon Sweets

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue. Text in italics from Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans entry on harrypotter . wikia . com

Title: Saturday Afternoon Sweets

Summary: Albus Dumbledore has always had a sweet tooth.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Characters: Albus Dumbledore

Day 16: Character action: A character must eat Every Flavour Beans

* * *

Saturday afternoons were five-year-old Albus Dumbledore's favourite time of day. Every Saturday was an adventure spent with his family. Most times, they went to the muggle market and park, where he had fun playing on the swings and sandbox. Other times, they went to the nearby wizarding village to visit his grandparents. Once, they went to the seashore! Albus had never seen so much water in his life!

But the best part about Saturdays was his weekly treat. Oh how Albus loved sweets! His current favourite was strawberry flavoured muggle taffy. He loved the chewy, sticky, sweetness that lasted all day.

One afternoon, while he sucked on this weeks treat, a lovely strawberry pink sugar quill, he noticed his father pull out a small bag of brightly coloured candies. "Papa, what's that?" Albus asked, always curious about everything.

"It's a new candy called jelly beans. It's like Turkish Delight," his father replied, holding out the bag toward his eager son. "Would you like to try one?"

"Oh yes please!" he cried out, jumping up and down. His father poured out 4 small bean shaped candies into his palm. They were different colors; red, orange, green, and black. Each one was a small, chewy, burst of fruit flavour! Just the right size, shape, and amount. Albus smiled happily; he'd found his new favourite treat.

-x-x-x-x-

Forty years later, Albus still enjoyed shopping at the local sweetshop every Saturday afternoon. One Saturday, he noticed a new display at Honeydukes. "'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans,' _a risk with every mouthful_," he murmured, reading the display to himself. They looked like his childhood favourite jelly beans, but the idea of a dirt flavoured bean both intrigued and repulsed him. He wanted a sweet, not a surprise! Still, his curiosity outweighed his displeasure and he purchased a box to try.

He slowly poured out 4 beans and carefully put the first one, a brown coloured bean, in his mouth. Yum! Toffee! Feeling braver, he ate the bright green one quickly. Yuck! Grass. Frowning, he cautiously ate the white bean. Rice. Not bad, but not good either. The last bean in his palm, the orange with red spots looked appetizing, but looks could be deceiving... He popped it in his mouth, bit down, and immediately spit it out! Vomit! How awful!

Out of 4 candies, only one was worthwhile. One out of 4 was not good odds and he no longer wanted a risk; his sweet tooth demanded a treat. Dumping the box in the nearest rubbish bin, he then left for his favourite muggle sweetshop. Right now, a peppermint sounded like the perfect treat.


	9. Hearts In Sand

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Hearts In Sand

Summary: She drew shapes in the sand.

Genre: Angst

Rating: K

Characters: Rose Weasely

Day 08 Prompt: Character action: A character must use a stick

* * *

_R W_

_S M _

She walked down the beach, dragging a stick behind her, sometimes stopping to idly draw a few shapes in the sand. A flower here, a heart there, the moon and stars, circles and spirals, and other things of that sort.

A year ago, they had walked this same beach together, hand in hand, very much in love. [_The bookworm and the rebel were each others first everything._]

A month ago, she found him on their beach with another girl. [_Tears faced fears before both glanced away._]

A week ago, she refused to hear his apology. [_Because no amount of sorry's can fix her shattered heart._]

A day ago, she read about his engagement in the Daily Prophet. [_He couldn't rebel anymore._]

She thought their love was forever, but it only lasted for the summer. And all she could do was watch the waves swirl around her ankles as the water washed her drawings [_their love_] away.


	10. Home

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Home

Summary: Hermione finds her mother after the war.

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Characters: Dr. Granger & Hermione Granger

Day 12: Word: Traveled; Day 23: Genre: Family

* * *

Monica Wilkins didn't normally answer the door for solicitors, but the young woman on her doorstep looked so nervous, lost, and... _familiar_. She had an uncontrollable urge to give the girl a comforting hug, usher her into the house and give her a cup of tea. Shaking her head at the silly notion, she opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked. Monica watched as the bushy-haired brunette, with tears in her eyes, shake her head and silently gird herself for something. The girl brought her arm up and pointed a stick at her, her lips murmuring something unintelligible. Frowning, Monica wondered what the young woman was doing. With the stick, it was almost as if she was a witch doing mag-

Like a camera lens coming into focus, something unexpectedly twisted and a fuzzy picture of a little girl with her eyes and her husband's smile suddenly became crystal clear.

"Hermione," she breathed, as the girl before her started crying. Pulling her long lost child into her embrace, she rubbed soothing circles on the witch's back and crooned, "It's okay, Mummy's here. It's okay," just like she used to when she was young. It didn't matter that her daughter had been gone for almost a year, that she'd forcibly hidden her family away, that she looked so thin and -oh so much- older; she would deal with all that later. All that mattered now was that Hermione was whole, healthy, and _home_, completing their family once more.


	11. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Betrayal

Summary: If Draco Malfoy had sat one foot to his right, the apple would have fallen, quite literally, into his lap.

Genre: Humor

Rating: T for suggestiveness?

Characters: Draco Malfoy

Day 22: Quote: "When the apple is ripe, it will fall" - unknown

* * *

If Draco Malfoy had sat one foot to his right, the apple would have fallen, quite literally, into his lap. Instead, it fell with a 'thump' and rolled until it hit his thigh. From his spot beneath the tree, he looked around the massive lawn, but no one seemed to be looking for the errant fruit.

The Malfoy family apple orchard produced green Granny Smiths in abundance. During his early childhood, he'd developed a preference for the crisp, tart fruit; it had been years since he'd tasted a different type of apple. Normally, Draco wouldn't have noticed the red thing, much less pick it up, but for some reason, the apple he currently held beckoned to him, beguiling him so. Holding it up to his face, he regarded it with a practiced eye. Except for the tiny, dark spot where the fruit had hit the ground, it was blemish free, with perfectly smooth, clear, scarlet and golden undertoned skin. The heft and weight of the apple felt just right; nicely sized, it fit the wizard's palm perfectly. The fruit was firm, but soft; he could feel the juice within. Intrigued, he shined the apple on the sleeve of his robe, making it gleam in the sunlight.

With a keen sense of curiosity, and a smidgen of rebellion, Draco pressed his lips into the rosy ripe fruit before him, his teeth slowly grazing the skin, before piercing into the flesh beneath. _Oh!_ It was so sweet and juicy; he'd had to lick his lips, then lap at the hole he'd created, just to capture all the luscious liquid that burst from his treat. And what a treat it was! He'd never tasted anything so delightful before. It was like eating heavenly, yet healthy, apple-shaped candy.

Unable to stop himself, Draco devoured the apple, relishing its succulent sweetness, until only the core was left, leaving him in post-foodal bliss.

-x-x-x-x-

Later that day, as the blond boy sat in the Great Hall, he spied the bowl of Granny Smith apples. They seemed to glare at him, as if they knew of his earlier indiscretion. A sense of shame spread throughout his chest, bringing a slight blush to his pale cheeks. How could he ever have betrayed his love! Picking up a green apple at random, Draco brought it to his lips and murmured, "I'm sorry, baby, I'll never stray again."

* * *

A/N: Because all I saw was the word "apple" and I knew I needed to write a Drapple...


	12. Flying, Falling, Free

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Flying, Falling, Free

Summary: She loved flying with him. 100 word Ginny/Harry drabble

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Characters: Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter

Day 15: Song: In Love Again - Rogue Traders; Day 19: Genre: Romance; Day 27: Word: Night

* * *

She loved flying with him.

Ginny Weasley pressed herself against Harry Potter's back, her arms wrapped tightly around him, reveling in his warmth. Soaring through the cool night sky with him, she felt desperately, wonderfully free. With her auburn hair whipping about her face, she threw back her head and gleefully screamed out her happiness.

When Harry looked back at her, she found her joy and adoration mirrored in his emerald eyes and carefree, boyish grin. With blissful spontaneity, Ginny passionately kissed him with all that she was. She couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

A/N: I know the song lyrics aren't happy, but I just kept hearing the chorus, and it's such an _upbeat_ song...


	13. Stolen From Granger Dental

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Stolen From Granger Dental

Summary: When Ron breaks his quill, Hermione hands him a pen.

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K+

Characters: Ron Weasley & Harry Potter & Hermione Granger

Day 26: Character action: A character must use a Muggle artifact

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Ron Weasley laid out on the floor in front of the Gryffindor common room fire. He and his best mates, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were all working on various assignments that were due the next day. Frustrated with yet another Potions essay, Ron shook his spell-checking quill and jabbed it violently into his parchment. The nib broke off and in his anger, he squeezed too hard and snapped the malfunctioning quill in two.

Ron swore out loud, throwing the broken feather into the fire. Huffing, he began to rummage through his schoolbag, but he couldn't find his spare quill. Sighing in defeat, he turned to his left and looked at the dark-haired wizard reading his Potions textbook.

"Harry, do you have a spare quill I can borrow?"

"Sorry, mate. I'm on my last one. Ask Hermione," he replied.

Ron turned to his right and asked the witch beside him, "Hermione, do you have a spare quill I can borrow? I'll return it after I get a new one at Hogsmeade, promise."

The bushy-haired brunette set down her Ancient Runes textbook and said, "I'm sorry, Ron. I only have one left and I'm use- Oh wait..." Hermione began to search her bookbag, muttering to herself, before pulling her arm out and handing a thin object to the redhead. "I keep a spare pen, just in case. Here," she said, before grabbing her quill and returning to her essay.

Ron looked at the stick Hermione had given him. It was rounded on both ends, with one end having a small hole and being a bit more pointy than the other. Along the side was a bit of text; "Stolen from Granger Dental" he murmured out loud. Not wanting to look foolish in front of his friends, who assumed he knew what the object was, he started to shake the stick, then pretending it was a quill, dipped one end into his inkwell and tried to continue his assignment. Instead of the smooth line of ink he was expecting, blobs of blackness dripped off the stick, staining his parchment.

Ron groaned out, "Hermione, it's not working!"

Harry and Hermione both turned to look at their redheaded friend, finally noticing that he had ink all over his hands, parchment, and his borrowed pen. Harry stifled his laughter while Hermione, with an amused look, used her wand to clean up Ron's mess.

"Here, let me show you how it works," the bespectacled boy said as he took the now clean pen from his friend. "You press and release this end here to get the tip out," Harry explained, clicking on the less pointy end. He then pressed the now exposed tip to the inside cover of his book and wrote his name. "The ink is inside the pen and comes out this tip here; it doesn't need to be dipped in the inkwell. Once you're done, you click the end again," he said, pushing the end, "and the tip goes back inside the pen."

"Blimey! Muggles come up with the strangest things," Ron said with wonder in his voice, as he took the pen from Harry. He began to click it over and over, the tip going in and out in a rapid fashion.

"They probably had to because they don't have magic to clean up the mess that quill and ink sometimes create," Hermione stated as she returned to her essay.

"Hermione, can you help me get some more of these thingies?" Ron asked. "I think Dad would love to have a few for Christmas. You know, a useful muggle thing that doesn't need eckeletry."

Smiling, Hermione replied, "It's electricity, Ron. And yes, I'll help you find your father a pen for Christmas."

"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best." And with that done, a much calmer Ron got back to work on his Potions essay.


	14. Games

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Games

Summary: Draco reacts to Hermione's punch. Takes place during their "8th" year.

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Characters: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Day 30: Word: Injured

* * *

"Oh baby! Are you alright?" Pansy Parkinson simpered to the blond young man currently sitting on the floor. She took out a handkerchief and tried to clean his bloody lip.

"Damn that Granger can punch," Draco Malfoy thought to himself as he swiped the blood off with his hand, ignoring the cloth in his face. "I'm fine, Pansy," he replied out loud, trying to shake off the girl's attempts at comfort and help. He stood up on his own, brushed off his robes, then glared at the diminutive witch that had dared attack him.

"Don't worry, she'll get hers later," he said to Pansy as he sneered at Hermione Granger, never taking his cool gaze off Hermione's fiery eyes. Draco watched as the brown irises flared with desire and fear, her pert little mouth forming an 'o' in anticipation, before he bumped the brunette out his way, Pansy following on his heels.

Storming down the hall, he ran his tongue over his teeth as he remembered how much he'd enjoyed getting his revenge last time; Hermione's naked bum was such a lovely rosy shade after he'd laid her across his lap and soundly spanked her. Draco became even more aroused as he remembered their activities afterward, with the feisty bookworm all tied up and wanton, breathless and moaning in ecstasy beneath him.

He was going to enjoy punishing her tonight.

* * *

A/N: Damn it! I wrote something M rated. My fault for imaging Draco Malfoy instead of Christian Grey while reading the Fifty Shades trilogy...


	15. The Veela and his True Love Mate

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: The Veela and his True Love Mate

Summary: Veela!Prince!Draco! Need I say more?

Genre: Parody/Romance

Rating: K+

Characters: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Day 36: Genre: Parody

* * *

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Green, there lived a Prince named Draco. Prince Draco was blond and beautiful and all the girls loved him even though he was a bullying git. One month before his 17th birthday, his parents, the King and Queen, told the prince that because of his veela bloodline, he would become a true veela, which is an attractive magical creature, on his 17th birthday. Prince Draco didn't know there were male veela. He'd only ever seen female veela. They were blonde and beautiful and all the boys went a bit mad around them... oh.

"That explains a lot," thought Prince Draco as he walked around the castle, all the girls sighing and mooning over him as he went by.

As much as Prince Draco loved the attention, and he did because he could be quite vain, with his silky smooth hair that fell just so, clear porcelain skin that was soft to the touch and cool grey eyes that a girl could lose herself in- um, sorry, where were we? Oh yes, the Veela Curse.

Prince Draco frowned when he remembered the Veela Curse. His parents told him that veela needed to find their one and only true love mate before they reached their majority or they would die. Unfortunately for him, that meant he had one month to find his true love mate. He'd almost thrown a tantrum when he'd heard this, until he remembered that he was a Prince and that hissy fits weren't a very princely thing to do. Instead, he'd scowled prettily, causing all the girls to swoon even more because a mysterious, brooding prince was ever so much more attractive than a pretty boy prince.

Now, Prince Draco didn't want to die, so he ordered his loyal guards to gather all the eligible young maidens and line them up so he could find his true love mate. He went down the queue, kissing each girl on the cheek, not noticing all the fainting females he left in his wake. But none of them called to his veela instincts; none of them were his true love mate.

So Prince Draco worked his way through the neighboring Blue and Yellow Kingdoms, kissing all the lovely ladies that he came across, but none of them were his true love mate.

Prince Draco reluctantly made his way through the Red Kingdom; although the Green and Red countries were not at war with each other, neither were they on friendly terms. Carefully, he slithered his way through the land, kissing the simpering fangirls as he went, thankful that -so far- none of them sparked his veela instincts.

After working his way through the all the ladies in the land, Prince Draco finally arrived at the Red castle and the last two eligible and untested females: the Ladies Hermione and Ginny, the Princesses of the Red Kingdom. Once he entered the Great Hall, his veela instincts took over and, to everyone's dismay, his lips magnetically locked onto the lips of his childhood rival, the fair Princess Hermione. After much kicking, pushing, and shoving, the couple violently split apart and simultaneously said, "Eww," while wiping their mouths with the back of their hands.

"Jinx!" cried out Princess Ginny, pointing to the couple. "You both owe me a soda." She grabbed a popcorn -movie butter yum!- and sat down to enjoy the show.

"Apparently, I'm a veela," explained the beautiful, blond prince, trying his best to ignore, but still converse with, the fair princess.

"Ah, that explains why you're blond and beautiful and all the girls love you even though you're a bullying git," said the bushy-haired girl.

"And it looks like you are my one and only true love mate," continued the bullying git.

"Hence the unexpected snogging session," replied his true love mate.

"And since I have claimed you as my mate with true love's first kiss -"

Princess Hermione snorted at this point.

"- you must marry me or we'll both die."

Princess Hermione looked up at Prince Draco, her big brown doe eyes locking onto his beautiful clear grey ones. She slowly stepped closer towards him, her eyes never leaving his, until they were chest to chest. She moved up onto her tiptoes until their lips were almost touching and in her cool, clear voice said...

"I'd rather die."

As Princess Hermione turned and flounced away, Prince Draco threw back his beautiful, blond head and laughed, thanking the heavens that he didn't have to marry and spend the rest of his life with his goody-goody, know-it-all, stubborn, infuriating, lifelong, boyhood foe. Before walking out the door, the veela called out to his true love mate, "Have a wonderful death."

And they both died happily ever after.

The End.


	16. Words

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Words

Summary: 11 year olds are mean

Genre: General

Rating: K

Characters: Hermione Granger

Day 7: Word: Accuracy; Day 31: Word: Accusing

* * *

Hermione Granger should have been happy. She'd just received 110% on her very first Potions pop-quiz at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! But the blond haired boy with the green and silver tie sitting behind her had to ruin it all by mock whispering that she must have cheated to get a better mark than him. How dare he accuse her of cheating! She had double-checked all her answers, making sure they were as accurate as possible. It wasn't her fault that the rude bully (and after one week of school, she already knew that he was a rude bully) had gotten one answer wrong and didn't bother to answer the bonus question.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Hermione chanted to herself as she walked out of the dungeon.

But when Ron Weasley, the funny red-headed boy with the scarlet and gold tie that she desperately wanted to be her friend, said she was an annoying know-it-all, she couldn't help but run to the nearest restroom and cry.


	17. Perpetrators

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Perpetrators

Summary: The house looked broken into and Harry's missing...

Genre: Mystery - but not really, sorry. :-(

Rating: K

Characters: Ron Weasley & Harry Potter

Day 20: Genre: Mystery; Day 38: Character Action: A character must use a wand; Day 40: Quote: "In nature there are unexpected storms; in life there are unpredictable vicissitudes" - unknown

* * *

"Harry! I'm home!" Ron Weasely cried out as he entered Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When he heard no reply and saw drops of red liquid in front of the parlour entryway, Ron immediately pulled out his wand and went on the defensive, his new Auror training kicking in. He slowly approached, then examined, the redness with his wand. Luckily, it wasn't blood; just paint.

Ron swore when he cautiously entered the parlour. Like a crime scene, he surveyed the sofa cushions, trinkets, and bits of paper strewn across the floor; the room looked like a storm had blown through it. He began to wonder where his housemate, Harry Potter, was; images of dark wizards breaking in and dueling with his friend in the room before kidnapping him ran through his head. Ron began to worry for him, as well as his own safety. Casting a quick _Homenum Revelio_, he discovered three people in the room with him!

As he slowly crept around the sitting room sofa, he finally found Harry's motionless body, spread-eagled on the floor. But instead of dropping to the floor in shock and despair, he sighed in relief.

Summoning a quilt from upstairs, Ron covered the sleeping young man and the perpetrators of the messy room with the blanket; two year old Victorie Weasley, who was pillowed on Harry's right shoulder; and young Teddy Lupin, curled up against Harry's left side.

As Ron silently made his way to the kitchen for a sandwich, he thought babysitting must be exhausting and, shaking his head, wondered how his mother had managed to raise them all.


	18. One Night Stand

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: One Night Stand

Summary: Hermione wakes up in Draco's arms

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Characters: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Day 39: Word: Fancy

* * *

Hermione Granger groggily felt a weight along her legs and waist, and a warm, solid form pressing into her back. As she slowly awoke, she realized she wasn't in her bed; this wasn't her room; and she wasn't alone. She turned and discovered herself wrapped in Draco Malfoy's embrace. Images of drinking, laughing, and dancing last night, followed by images of another kind of dancing in his bed, floated through her head.

Hermione sluggishly tried to extricate herself from the sleeping man beside her. In his drowsy stupor, Draco pulled her closer and burrowed his nose into her hair. As he languidly nuzzled her neck, his hands began to roam, remembering places they'd visited the night before. Discovering that last night's dream was, in fact, reality, the blond wizard awoke and leisurely kissed his dream witch. Hermione instinctively relaxed against him.

"Fancy another go?" he breathed into her ear.

Entangling her legs with his, she replied with a sigh and a kiss.


	19. Life On Hold

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Life On Hold

Summary: "I have a life to live, Draco. And I can't put it on hold waiting for you."

Genre: Angst

Rating: K+

Characters: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Day 04 Prompt: Word: Till

* * *

"Please, just _wait_," Draco Malfoy begged as he watched the love of his life run around his flat, grabbing various objects and shoving them into her bag.

"Until when, Malfoy? A month? A year? Until your parents are dead?" Hermione Granger angrily replied back.

"I don't know!" he harshly exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. "I just can't... not right now. _Please_, Hermione."

"We can't keep having this same argument over and over!" she screamed at him, throwing her bag on the floor. "I didn't fight in a war against prejudice and bigotry to spend my life sneaking around behind your family's back! I fought so I, so _we_, could be free. Free to be out, in public, together!"

"And we are together-"

"No, we're not," she interrupted. "We're 'Just Friends,'" she said, miming the air quotes. "You're still escorting other women to social functions; your mother is still trying to find you a wife."

"She's knows I'm seeing someone-"

"But she doesn't know it's _me_." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath and sighed; her anger was blown away, leaving her worn out and tired. She looked at her on-again-off-again sometime secret boyfriend. "I want a husband. Children. A family," she pleaded to him. "I have a life to live, Draco. And I can't put it on hold waiting for you."

Hermione searched Draco's face, delving into his stormy grey eyes. She saw his love... and fear. She knew he was scared; she was too. Their love was overwhelming, intense, and nothing either of them had ever experienced before. They were a boat without a map, floundering in the water, unsure where to go. But they had the stars... and each other. Their love could survive if they took care of each other. She believed it was worth fighting for.

But Draco was the last of his line; ages of pureblood tradition was thrust upon his shoulders. His family was always the most important thing to him; and after the war, it was all he had left. He couldn't abandon them; and as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't fight for her. She knew he was tired of fighting.

Wearily, Hermione dropped her head, picked up her bag, and turned to go. She was almost at the door when Draco hugged her from behind, his nose burrowing into her neck.

"Please don't go," he whispered softly.

Tears began to fall as she slowly removed his arms from her waist. Closing her eyes, she sadly sighed out an "I'm sorry," before walking away from him forever.


	20. Times Change

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Times Change

Summary: Draco discovers that his son is dating a half-blood witch.

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Characters: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy

Day 34: Word: Railway; Day 35: Song: Impossible - Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as his only son, Scorpius, disembarked from the Hogwarts Express, hand in hand with Rose Weasley. "I should have seen this coming," thought the older Malfoy as his son helped Rose gather her trunks before grabbing his own off the train. He remembered how much the young boy had fought with the red-headed girl when they first started school. But it was obvious from Scorpius' letters that their rivalry had turned to friendship over the past few years. Only now did Draco realize that their friendship had blossomed into love.

Scorpius and Rose surreptitiously glanced around the railway station, then shared a kiss, before finally parting ways. After a few minutes, Scorpius was by his father's side, receiving a firm pat on the back from Draco.

"Have a good school year, son?" the older Malfoy asked, as they walked toward the nearest public floo.

"Of course, Father. You have been receiving my owls, haven't you?" the younger Malfoy replied.

"Yes, but I'm sure there are some things that happen at school that you don't write about. I was young once too, you know."

Scorpius, not knowing what to say, wisely said nothing.

"If you're serious about Rose Weasley, you should invite her to dinner. Your mother and I would like to meet her," Draco finally said, a glimmer of his trademark smirk on his face. He grinned as his flustered son stumbled on the sidewalk and tried to right himself as gracefully as possible.

"I didn't think you'd approve," Scorpius carefully stated, a bit confused by his father's knowledge and acceptance of his half-blood girlfriend. "I know Grandfather wouldn't if he were still alive."

"Times change. And so do people," Draco said as he placed his arm around Scorpius' shoulders. And as Draco thought back to a time when pureblood superiority was common, he wistfully remembered a certain muggleborn witch, smiling happily in her periwinkle gown, and because of his misguided pureblooded beliefs, how much he regretted not asking her to dance.

Looking down at his son, Draco hoped Scorpius could have what he could not. "What was once impossible for me, is now possible for you."


	21. Heal

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Heal

Summary: 100 word drabble.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Rating: K

Characters: No names used, so you can use any dark/light het couple you like, like Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Ginny, Theo/Luna, etc. But it was written with Dramione in mind.

Day 43: Genre: Hurt/Comfort

* * *

"Don't go."

Shocked still by his whispered words, the young woman looked upon the young man slumped against the wall. Gone was the arrogant bully of her youth. Instead, she found a scared boy, shunned by friend and foe alike, his watery eyes pleading for her to stay.

Suddenly, she realized that while she had clung to her family and friends, their shared grief healing the wounds of war, he had nobody by his side.

As the boy silently wrestled with his demons and guilt, she sat beside him and squeezed his hand, hoping her strength would help him heal.


	22. Absolutely Worth It

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Absolutely Worth It

Summary: Ron loses a bet to Draco.

Genre: General

Rating: K+

Characters: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley

Day 47: Character action: A character must win something

* * *

"You did WHAT!" Hermione Granger exclaimed, a look of shock and revulsion on her face.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione, but I thought we would win," her best friend, Ron Weasley said contritely, trying to explain why he did what he did. "I never thought we'd lose to Hufflepuff in Quidditch."

"You should have known better than to use me in a bet with that Ferret," she said furiously as she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the redhead.

"But it was for ten galleons, Hermione. Ten! And you know I don't have that kind of money," he pleaded. "Please, Hermione. It's just a kiss."

As Hermione saw the Ferret in question, strutting down the hall toward them with Blaise Zabini at his side, she gave her friend a stern look and coldly stated, "You're gonna pay for this, Ronald." She walked up to Draco Malfoy and shoved him into the wall. Grabbing his robes, she planted a fierce kiss on his lips before pushing him away and slapping his pale cheek. As all three boys stared at the bushy-haired girl with gaping mouths, she gave one final glare to the redhead before turning and stomping away.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron said, running after the angry witch.

"Was it worth it?" the dark haired wizard asked his best mate.

Rubbing his sore cheek, Draco remembered how soft and sweet Hermione's lips were, despite the rough kiss. "Absolutely."


	23. Waiting

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Waiting

Summary: Neville's nervous about meeting Luna

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Characters: Neville Longbottom

Day 44: Character action: A character must use a clock or watch

* * *

Neville Longbottom sat at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, nervously tapping his foot against the leg of the bar stool, watching the second hand of the clock above the bar slowly tick by. His fingers played with the glass of ice water in front of him, the condensation moistening his already clammy hands. He didn't know why he was so jittery. It was only Luna Lovegood he was meeting. There was no reason to be nervous; they'd known each other for a couple years now.

Neville continued to watch as the clock ticked away at the time, growing more and more distressed. He was never good at waiting; all the anticipation ever did was make him even more anxious. He shouldn't have shown up a half hour early. And she was only two minutes and twenty-three seconds late...

So when the war hero looked at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar and saw the timid, pudgy boy he'd once been, instead of the strong, handsome man he'd become, his nerves got the better of him and he began to stand up to leave. But the sudden tinkle of the front door turned his head and he saw Luna's pale wavy hair and big blue eyes enter the room. Immediately calmed by her serene smile, Neville smiled back and approached his date with a shy "Hello."


	24. Holding Hands

Disclaimer: Fanmade by fans for fans. Please don't sue.

Title: Holding Hands

Summary: 100 word drabble.

Genre: Humour, but not really, because it was funnier in my head than in print. Sorry. :-(

Rating: K+ for language

Characters: Ron Weasley

Day 48: Genre: Humour

* * *

"Bloody Hell," Ron Weasley groans.

"I did warn you," Hermione Weasley, his wife, murmurs to him.

He should have been proud; he _is _proud. His daughter has finished her seven years of schooling. But he's forgotten all about that now because the only thing he can see is his baby girl, holding hands with that slimy boy.

Unawares, Ron hears a huff and finds the slimy boy's parents, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, standing next to him. Eyeing the young couple with a smug smirk, Draco holds out his hand to Ron and says, "That's ten galleons you owe me, Weasley."

* * *

A/N: This was loosely inspired by "24 More Hours" by short and proud (www. fanfiction s/8082712/1/). It's a one-shot about Rose's fear of telling her father she's going out w/ Scorpius. She leaves her story open-ended. So this is my sequel; the only thing I changed was when the relationship is revealed.


End file.
